<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carnets de chasse by Petite_Laitue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417932">Carnets de chasse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue'>Petite_Laitue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Brothers, Drug Addiction, Family Feels, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Monster of the Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles et courts OS consacrés aux frères Winchester et à leur entourage. Attendez vous aux visites quotidiennes de Castiel, à pas mal d'angst fraternel, aux récits de chasse, aux occasionnels passages de Charlie et Kévin, aux bougonneries de Bobby, aux moqueries de Crowley, aux blagues douteuses de Gabriel et à une bonne dose de hurt/confort et de crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Problème de confiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Presser la gâchette était devenu un réflexe bien trop automatique, ils en avaient conscience.</p>
<p>Considérant les créatures auxquelles ils étaient confrontés cela semblait être preuve de bon sens et d'un instinct de survie bien développé. Cependant, régulièrement, certaines de leurs confrontations les faisaient douter.</p>
<p>Lénore, Madison, Ruby, Anna, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Crowley, Amy, Meg, Benny...</p>
<p>Autant de personnes à qui ils avaient plus ou moins fait confiance à un moment ou l'autre, à tort ou à raison. </p>
<p>Le boulot n'était déjà pas facile. Mais savoir que le monde n'était ni noir, ni blanc ne simplifiait pas les choses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un ange sur son épaule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans le noir il sentit une présence. Essayant d'être le plus discret possible, le chasseur glissa sa main sous son oreiller pour s'emparer de l'arme qui s'y trouvait. Ses doigts s'étant refermés sur la crosse du revolver, il alluma la lumière et se redressa brusquement en pointant son arme vers l'intrus.</p>
<p>" Cas ?<br/>- Bonsoir Dean.<br/>- Putain ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! Espace personnel ! <br/>- Désolé.<br/>-  Si ça ne vous dérange pas, y en a un qui essaye de dormir ici.<br/>- Je reviendrai demain alors."</p>
<p>A la disparition de Castiel, Dean se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en grognant.</p>
<p>"Quand maman disait que les anges veillaient sur nous, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em></em><br/>    <strong>Spoilers Saison 4</strong><br/>  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Du dopage ?<br/>
- Ou de la drogue. Appelle ça comme tu veux je m'en contrefous. Mais tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !<br/>
- Je ne suis pas accro Dean !<br/>
- J'ai de sérieux doutes là-dessus. Tu as vu ce carnage ? s'exclama l’aîné des Winchester en désignant les cadavres des démons.<br/>
- Je contrôle parfaitement la situation. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que ça me rendait plus efficace.<br/>
- Tu as conscience que c'est un discours de drogué ?<br/>
- Dean...<br/>
- Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ou sinon...<br/>
- Quoi ? Tu vas me trouver une cure de désintox pour les accros au sang de démon ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ikéa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reprenant son chemin dans les allées du magasin Ikea, Dean parcouru les rayonnages du regard.</p>
<p>« Tu crois qu'ils vendent des billards ici ?<br/>- Je pensais qu'on était venus acheter un fauteuil.<br/>- On peut toujours jeter un œil. Ça serait bien dans le bunker. S'arrêtant brusquement, l'ainé des Winchester se retourna. Où est Cas ?<br/>- Il était juste derrière.<br/>- Me dit pas qu'on l'a encore perdu ! C'est la troisième fois en vingt minutes !<br/>- Tu veux aller passer un message ? Sam sourit. <em>''Le petit Castiel est attendu à l'accueil.''</em><br/>- Je vais finir par lui mettre une laisse ! »</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <strong>... ... ...</strong> </p>
</div>« Se perdre dans un magasin ! C'est un ange et il a survécu à l'apocalypse ! Bordel comment il peut se perdre dans un magasin ?! »<p>Sam tapota l'épaule de son frère avant de lui désigner le bout de l'allée. Apercevant l'ange en trench-coat, Dean leva les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>« Cas ! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on te cherche partout ! Remarquant l'intérêt avec lequel il fixait une étiquette, Dean fronça les sourcils. Tu veux acheter une lampe ?<br/>- Non c'est juste... Castiel esquissa un sourire amusé. Les noms de ces objets : on dirait des blagues en énochien. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>